1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a toilet tank cover, and in particular to a toilet tank cover with a compartmentalized containment area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many toilet tank designs available to suit the functional need or the ornamental design choice of the homeowner. With increased emphasis on home decorating extending beyond the living rooms and into the kitchens and baths, there is increased need for a choice in even the conventional fixtures, such as the toilet tank. Unlike older homes with only small windows in the bathrooms, many new homes have skylights providing sunlight to the bathrooms, allowing the homeowner to keep live plants in the bathroom. Many homeowners like to place decorative items and/or live plants in their bathroom but do not have the room to place plant stands or the like in a small bathroom. There is, therefore, a need for a receptacle for decorative items and live plants which will not require the addition of any furniture or shelving to the bathroom, and which can utilize drainage holes advantageously. Presently, toilet tank covers add no aesthetic appeal to a bathroom and there is a need for a toilet tank cover which will be functional and still improve the appearance of the bathroom.